


Ner Buir

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's trying to get Obi-Wan a husband, Another 3 am story, Courting Rituals, Eventual Romance, Everyone loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Humor, Jango is a baby about asking Obi-Wan out, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Mando'a, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oblivious!Obi-Wan, Pre-Slash, Protective!anakin, Slow Romance, Soft Jango, Wolffe tried his best, attempted courtship, but Anakin said no, crackish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)"His buir was so lucky Anakin loved him, obliviousness and all."
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 46
Kudos: 886





	Ner Buir

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the drabbles I post will be chronological nor will I put them in order. Today we have Ani-poo's POV!

Obi-Wan held a special place in Anakin’s heart. He was the one to care for him when that _di’kut_ \- it would be a cold day in _haran_ before Anakin ever called Jinn anything else - was out drinking or off gambling, Obi-Wan was there to make sure he was fed, clothed, whatever Anakin needed. When Anakin cried for his mother, Obi-Wan was there. When Anakin was teased by the other temple children, Obi-Wan was there. On those nights when the _di’kut_ seemed just a little more gone, Obi-Wan was there to defend him.

Much like the filthy slavers of Tatooine, the _di’kut_ only kept Anakin around because he was something - yes, something, not someone, not a person - valuable. He bragged that his new padawan, the new, shiny padawan that he toted around like a new toy after throwing his old one, Obi-Wan, away, was the greatest prodigy the history of the Jedi had ever seen. Yet, when Anakin struggled in his classes, it was Obi-Wan there to help him understand, not the _di’kut_.

It was Obi-Wan who realized Anakin didn’t know how to read.

It was Obi-Wan who realized Anakin didn’t know the first thing about manners and courtesies.

It was always Obi-Wan who realized what Anakin needed, and it was Obi-Wan who was always there to give him the support he needed.

The Force bless his mother’s heart, she tried the best she could for him, but there were things she couldn’t teach, not knowing from having been a slave all her life. Why would a slave need to know it was rude to chew with their mouth open? Or that it was improper to fart in public? Slaves were only seen as property, not people who were more than barbarians.

But, according to the _di’kut_ , Anakin was the child of the Force, the Chosen One of the Prophecy who would bring balance to the Force. He didn’t need a crash course on how to be a civilized sentient being. He didn’t need the guiding hand of a kind master. He was knowledgeable in everything in the past, present, and future. He was supposed to be perfect.

Obi-Wan never put that pressure on him.

Which was why Obi-Wan held a special place in his heart.

For the longest time, the year he spent with Obi-Wan and the _di’kut_ , Anakin wasn’t sure how to describe what he felt for Obi-Wan.The relationship of padawans under the same master was often considered to be sibling-esque, but the ginger didn’t feel like an older brother to him. Some masters said maybe he felt the young man was like an uncle to him, but that wasn’t right either. It wasn’t put into words until they were taken in by the Mandalorian Empire.

After leaving their cell with Jango - the guy in charge of the Mandalorians, who was kinda wizard in Anakin’s opinion, letting him call him by his first name - they were taken to a medbay to get checked out before getting some new clothes. Anakin and Obi-Wan were separated for a little bit, but Jango went with Anakin. He did ask some questions Anakin didn’t like; if he was with Obi-Wan willingly, did he feel safe with Obi-Wan, had Obi-Wan ever touched him weird, and a bunch of other stuff Anakin didn’t like, but he understood why. Jango wanted to make sure nothing bad had happened to him beyond the _di’kut_ , that Obi-Wan didn’t hurt him, which was ridiculous, but he understood it. It was why Jango waited until Obi-Wan was out of earshot to ask him.

There was a certain tension in Jango, one Anakin could see and feel in the Force. While some of it was general apprehensiveness of the answers, there was something else there. Jango looked at Obi-Wan the way some slaves Anakin had seen as a child looked at other slaves, full of hidden adoration. The tension instantly slipped from Jango as soon as Anakin assured him Obi-Wan had done nothing bad to him.

Then Jango gave a name to what he felt for Obi-Wan.

He had asked if Obi-Wan was his _buir_ , the Mandalorian word for parent. That was what he felt for Obi-Wan. Not the love for a brother or friend, but for a parent. He felt the same way about Obi-Wan that he felt for his mother.

That special place in Anakin’s heart, that was held by his _buir_ Obi-Wan.

And with that special place was a fierce protectiveness for Obi-Wan. He took care of Anakin, so Anakin would make sure he was taken care of as well. Obi-Wan deserved the galaxy and more, to want for nothing and to never feel any hurt again, not after what that _di’kut_ had done to him.

It was those feelings that brought Anakin here. Obi-Wan had picked him up from his last morning class early to have midday meal together; they were going to have it in the garden with some other integrators further along in the program, which, to Anakin’s excitement, meant Wen’ _vodu_ was going to be there too. He hadn’t seen the Mirialan in a long time!

After they picked up their trays from the cafeteria, they made their way to the garden and saw more than the integrators, some _Mando’ade_ had joined them as well. Anakin was fine with that, he knew a lot of the _Mando’ade_ and they were all pretty wizard. What he didn’t like was the fact that a few of them were interested in his _buir_ and trying to hit on him, much like what Wolffe Fett was trying to do at the moment.

It’s not that Wolffe _’vodu_ wasn’t cool or anything, like, Anakin really liked him, but he wasn’t enough for Obi-Wan. His _buir_ needed more than an _ori'ramikad_ , someone not just capable of protecting, but more. So, again, it was nothing against Wolffe’ _vodu_ , Anakin just had a better option in mind.

And he really needed to stop leaning into Obi-Wan’s space, even if the man himself was unaware what was happening. His _buir_ was so lucky Anakin loved him, obliviousness and all.

Which was why Anakin casually leaned over the side of the bench until he lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground, elbow first as he filled the Force with pain. He yelped in pain, immediately drawing Obi-Wan’s attention from the flirting Fett, the man rushing from the bench to the ground to cradle Anakin. It really didn’t hurt that bad, but a few crocodile tears went a long way to hold Obi-Wan’s attention.

“Are you okay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan fussed, cradling him close with one arm while searching and prodding with his free hand. “What hurts? Do you know if you hit your head?” The searching hand immediately shifted to gently feeling around his head.

Anakin whimpered a little and clutched his elbow. “I think I banged my elbow, Obi’ _bu_ ,” Anakin fibbed, well, it wasn’t really a fib, but it didn’t hurt that much.

His buir felt around the joint and he winced a little, playing up his injury. “It doesn’t feel broken. Can you move it?”

Anakin did.

“I think you’ll just have a few bruises.” A hand ruffled his hair and Anakin reached to wrap his free arm around Obi-Wan’s neck in a possessive hug, acting as if he was seeking comfort. He tucked his head under Obi-Wan’s chin as the man’s arms properly encircled him in a hug.

Then Wolffe’ _vodu_ just had to approach. Again, nothing against him, he just wasn’t right for Obi-Wan.

“Is he alright, Obi-Wan?”

“Just a little banged up, but he’ll be right as rain in a few days, right?”

At the questioning nudge, Anakin grunted and burrowed further into Obi-Wan.

“Do you want me -”

At the same time Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at the _Mando_ , Anakin peeked from his hiding place and shot Wolffe a vicious glare, his intent coming across crystal clear as the man lifted his hands to placate the child and took a few steps back.

“Never… never mind, Obi-Wan. I, uh, I gotta go call, um, I gotta go call Ponds. Yeah! I gotta go call, Ponds. Catch up with you later!” The man rushed away after that.

It was seconds later when Jango showed, not even giving Anakin a chance to think.

“Is everything alright, Obi-Wan? Did Anakin get hurt?” The _Mand’alor_ asked.

Yes, this was who Anakin wanted for Obi-Wan. The man was already in-love with Anakin’s _buir_ , any blind _di’kut_ could see that, so that was another point in the man’s favour. He was strong enough to protect Obi-Wan, smart enough to keep up with his wit and humour, attentive to all his needs, always holding Obi-Wan’s best interests at heart. Yes, he was perfect for Obi-Wan.

There was one problem with Jango, however.

The man was taking _forever_ to make a move on Obi-Wan. Good on him for trying to be all respectful and stuff, but a snail would cross the entire galaxy faster than Jango would ask Obi-Wan to start a courtship. He just needed a little help.

Anakin twisted out of Obi-Wan’s arms and held his up for Jango to lift him. The man immediately obliged after sharing a look with Obi-Wan - good, asking for his _buir_ ’s permission - and held Anakin on his hip as the young boy wrapped his arms around the _Mand’alor_ ’s neck. He buried his face in the man’s neck

“I’m going to get some ice.” Obi-Wan stood up. “Do you mind looking after him, Jango?”

“Of course not, Obi-Wan. We’ll be right here.”

Obi-Wan immediately left with a nod. After a few moments to assure himself that Obi-Wan was out of earshot, Anakin peeled himself from Jango’s neck to give the man a glare.

“I can only fend off so many potential _ven’riduur_ before I stop covering for you, Jango!” The boy was annoyed. “I like you a lot, so do something or I’m done trying to help you. Obi’ _bu_ is oblivious to the fact that people might actually want him -”

Thanks to that stupid _di’kut_.

“- so tell him to his face or forget it. I can find someone better for him,” Anakin warned.

The man looked pained, not in a bad way, just a tired and exasperated way. “I know, An _’ika_ , I just don’t want to pressure him. He’s perfect and I don’t want to ruin things between us as it is.”

Anakin snorted. “Please, if anything, he’ll think you’re just trying to be nice by courting him. Go straight for the jugular. He needs to know he’s loved.”

With that, Anakin ducked back into Jango’s neck, sensing Obi-Wan approaching once more.

His _buir_ place a wrapped piece of ice to his elbow, muttering reassurances to Anakin before switching his attention to Jango. The two exchanged a few words, Jango making a joke and bringing a smile to Obi-Wan’s face. The Force pulsed lazily, pleased by the pure joy from one of her children. Even the Force liked the Mandalorian.

Yes, Jango was perfect, even if he was a bit slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hate and love all of you enablers. A lot of you asked about how Anakin was reacting to everyone trying to marry his buir, so this was created as a result. I have a list at the moment of stuff I think would be interesting to write as drabbles. Like I've said before, I write what I want to see, I just hope everyone likes what I think will be fun to read.
> 
> The Weequay Anakin mentions is, in fact, Wenuve. Here, I feel like she's chilled out a bit after meeting Obi-Wan and becoming friends with him, with Obi-Wan explaining his pov on the whole situation. So, she's determined to get through the program, then hunt the crew members she actually likes to bring them into the fold. Or, at least, that's how I envision it.
> 
> Once again, any mistakes with Mando'a are my own, so please correct me and I'll fix it. Same with anything else, as I don't proof read before posting because that takes effort. I'll cry about the mistakes I find later.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> di'kut - idiot
> 
> haran - hell
> 
> buir - parent
> 
> Wen'vodu - a short hand of ba'vodu (aunt/uncle) with the addition of the persons name. In this instance, Aunt Wenuve
> 
> Mando’ade - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> Wolffe’vodu - Uncle Wolffe, vodu short hand for ba'vodu (aunt/uncle)
> 
> ori'ramikad - supercommando (Mandalorian designation of elite special forces)
> 
> Obi’bu - Parent Obi-Wan, bu short hand for buir; the addition of a parent's first name is usually more affectionate and helpful to differ between multiple buir
> 
> Mando - Mandalorian
> 
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore
> 
> ven’riduur - future spouse
> 
> An'ika - Little Anakin, diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form


End file.
